Intoxicated
by IvoryWhiskers
Summary: I was straddling Tweek’s hips with my knees, my hands holding his wrists to the floor completely at my mercy. SLASH! TweekxCraig


Disclaimer: Don't own it blah blah blah, south park c Matt and Trey

A/N: Inspired by two friends and an...eventful night xD Although this thankfully did not happen with them, Enjoy!

* * *

It was just teasing. That's all. All it had started off as at any rate.

I knew Bebe was watching us. I had him pinned to the floor before the armchair she was curled in, observing us with amusement.

He was writhing beneath me in attempt to get free. Not much chance of that. He was scrawny and practically anorexic, and I might not be much on the tall side but I work out a lot and therefore was and still am a damn lot stronger than him.

I was straddling Tweek's hips with my knees, my hands holding his wrists to the floor - completely at my mercy.

"Craig!" he whined in frustration and a little in fear, his cheeks flushed as he glared up at me, a sulky pout already forming on his lips.

"Hmmm?" I replied with a grin, leaning forwards a little and cocking an eyebrow.

"Let…go!" he panted, thrashing about in vain.

"Or else?" I challenged with a snicker, well aware that I was being an asshole and even more than well aware that Tweek severely disliked not being able to move. And severely dislike as in the time Clyde and me handcuffed him to a fence for a laugh we ended up nursing the hysterically sobbing blonde who refused to calm down for a good 10 minutes after he was free.

Some kind of claustrophobia I think.

Anyway. I was bothering him a lot and I knew it. I could tell by the way his eyes were wide and how every so often they'd dart around the room, looking for help that wasn't coming.

"Cuh-Craig…" he mumbled, my name barely audible and the panic already showing in his eyes, "_please_"

I just grinned wider, actually _liking_ the fact that I was in complete control of the boy beneath me and that that fact scared the shit out of him.

Tweek however was stubborn and not about to give in to his phobias just yet. After one or two more futile wriggles he pulled his knees sharply up, intending I think to catch me off balance on throw me over his head.

Taken by surprise I lurched forwards as his knee's connected with my ass, instinctively bowing my head to protect my face from the floor, which was eager to meet it. However at the last second I released Tweek's wrists and pushed my palms firmly against the floor, stopping me from flipping over.

I for some reason had shut my eyes to brace myself for the flip, so I almost jumped out of my skin when I flicked them open to find myself inches from Tweek's nose.

Tweek had also apparently just opened his eyes too because I was greeted with a shriek of: "GAH! Oh Jesus!"

I recovered considerably quicker than Tweek who I could feel shaking violently. I hadn't moved my face away from him yet and I saw him press his head back against the carpet, trying to put more distance between us.

I shot a glance over at Bebe, who smirked and ran her tongue across her teeth before biting down on her lip a little and mouthing 'go on' at me.

I turned my gaze back to Tweek, another shit-eating grin forming on my lips.

"Cruh-Craig?" he stammered worriedly, his left eye twitching three times and his lips visibly quivering.

I winked at him and pushed my face a little closer, stopping when our noses touched.

I could feel his breath, coming in erratic bursts on my face, and his wild platinum blonde hair tickling my forehead as it trembled along with him.

I let my grin dissolve into something less arrogant and more caring as I rubbed my nose Eskimo-style against his a few times.

I knew what Bebe wanted. I knew what she was expecting. And I'd be damned if I didn't let her have just that.

I looked at her once from the corner of my eye – still watching us intently, now along with Lexus and Porsche – before I titled my head to the right a little and pressed my mouth to Tweek's slightly open lips.

If he'd been spazzing out before then he was probably having a heart attack right now. I'd closed my eyes as so not to see his expression but I felt him try and pull away. In vain again of course because I'd pinned his wrists back down and there was no way his mouth was getting away from mine, not while he was under my control.

I vaguely heard one of the girls to the left of us call somebody else over, Wendy maybe, but I wasn't really listening, too evolved in the squirming blonde I was straddling.

I wasn't sure how long it was that I was repeatedly pressing closed mouth kisses against his lips, but it was when he allowed my tongue access to his mouth that I deemed it safe to release his wrists.

The alcohol told me that Tweek had figured out that I was just teasing the girls and was joining in when one of his freed hands slid tentatively beneath my shirt and up across my chest while the other tangled in my raven hair, clinging tightly.

It was the alcohol that also told me that he was just teasing when I felt him tugging at my shirt. It was the alcohol that let him tug it over my head and that made me push him roughly back onto the floor and almost desperately latch my lips to his again.

Or so I told myself.

That's how it started out.

That's how it still is.

Because it's the intoxicated part of me really, that's pushing him against the wall now.

It's the intoxicated part of him that's pulling me into the bedroom and is fumbling with the zipper on my jeans.

I'm definitely intoxicated as I fall back onto the bed and drag him with me, but it's nothing to do with the alcohol, not anymore.


End file.
